


Date Night

by purpleandgreen



Series: Harvey and Jerusha [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Caring Harvey, Date Night, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sometimes Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleandgreen/pseuds/purpleandgreen
Summary: Continuation of The Flower Festival.Harvey attemptsto make amends for leaving Jerusha the previous night. but some odd text messages threaten to ruin his plans.
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Harvey and Jerusha [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the previous 2 works in this series (I will fix this to make them into a proper series at some point)  
> Second Chance for Harvey  
> & The Flower Festival  
> then some of this story might not make any sense.  
> I don't own any of Stardew Valley, and I write this with nothing but respect for ConcernedApe's work and love for all the other Stardew Valley Harvey writers out there, your works inspired me to make this piece of nonsense.

I’m exhausted after the long day as I haul myself into the bed in my apartment. I’m kicking myself at my behaviour with Jerusha. 

Try as I might, I can’t take that final step to cement our relationship. 

Yoba. I need help, but first I need to fix this. I turn on my phone and message Jerusha.

*I am so sorry I left you earlier. The problem as always is me, not you. You’re perfect and I had the most perfect day. Thank you for dinner. I’ll make it up to you if you’ll let me.  
Hx*

A moment later a message flashes up on the screen.

*It’s ok. We’ll get there in the end. See you tomorrow.  
Jerusha  
Xx*

Now I feel worse, if such a thing were possible. She’s so gracious to me even after the way I treated her. My stomach drops a little when I realise, she said she’d come in tomorrow  
I wake after an extremely fitful sleep lying staring into the dark until 3am while my brain berated me for my behaviour earlier. Finally, sleep had overtaken, only to be awoken by one of my regular nightmares, but in this nightmare the crying female figure was Jerusha and not Megan as it always had been previously.

I get up. It’s 8am anyway and I’m already a bit behind on the morning. A background headache kicks in and I remember how much wine I had drunk the night before. My mouth feels horrible and I fumble around in my bedside drawer to retrieve some Tylenol and swill it down with a glass of water and get into the shower.

I spend a while under the running water until my headache eases. I shave and then haul myself out of the shower reluctantly. I dress and put a pot of coffee on.

While I’m sipping on the first welcome cup of coffee of the day, I hear the front door of the clinic close and Maru’s voice calls up the stairs, “Morning Doc! Are you alone?”

“Hi, I’ll be down in a minute.” I call back.

Downstairs, I hand Maru a coffee and she giggles, “No Jerusha this morning? When you guys left together yesterday, thought you’d be coming from the farm this morning, or Jerusha would be here at least.”

Involuntarily my cheeks are burning and I turn away.

“Doc? What happened? Did you have a row? Dammit, I owe Abigail 10 golds now. She’s such a cynic, I hate when she’s right.”

“No, I fucked it up.”

“Doc! That’s a gold in the swear jar if you please. What happened? Wanna talk about it?”

“Ah, Yoba, I dunno. It’s complicated. I was a bit drunk and…”

“You couldn’t ‘perform’?” She makes air quotes.

“For fuck’s sake Maru.”

She rattles the swear jar under my nose again. Sighing I pay up, “She wanted me to stay, but I wanted our first time to be an authentic experience, not a drunken fumble.”

“And did you tell her that?”

“No, I um. I Walked away.”

“Oh Yoba Doc. Is she mad at you?”

“She has every right to be. I messaged her when I got home last night and got a short reply. She seems okay, I think.”

“Yoba, you’re an idiot.”

“I know, I’ve been telling myself that all night.”

“Do you really want this?”

“Maru, you know I do.”

“Yeah, but Doc, do you want a relationship, or are you in love with the idea of it more than the reality?”

I pause for a moment, the thought having never crossed my mind. I’ve been alone for so long maybe Maru is right. Perhaps I’m too old for this, too set in my ways. Unable to pull myself out of the rut that has been my comfort zone for too long now.

No.

“No.” I say firmly, “Jerusha is what I want, is everything I ever wanted. My feelings for her are genuine. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

“What?”

“My feelings for her are…”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard that, what was that last bit?”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with her? Oh Yoba. I said that out loud?”

“DOC!”

Maru’s outburst is interrupted by the door of the clinic opening and Jerusha appears.

“Oh Yoba, awkward!” Squeaks Maru and disappears into the hospital room out back.

“Hi, not interrupting anything am I?”

I’m completely flustered by both the appearance of Jerusha, and the realisation of what I’d just expressed out loud. 

“No, no, not at all.” I take a deep breath. She looks fresh and beautiful as ever with not a trace of anger or resentment over what happened last night. 

“How are you this morning Harvey? Feeling okay?”

She reaches out her hand to mine, but doesn’t touch me, waiting for me to bridge the gap. 

I don’t hesitate and place my hand in hers.

“I’m sorry about last night, I was an idiot.”

She takes a deep breath, “Harvey, what you did last night was pretty hurtful. I’m not going to sugar coat it. I know you have some intimacy problems. What hurts is when you don’t talk to me. You just - left last night, with no explanation. I’m here to share the good and the bad, but you need to communicate with me, otherwise this whole adventure we’ve embarked upon, will lead nowhere, and believe me, I’m not wasting my time with a relationship that has no future.”

My face drops. Will she… is she going to break up with me?

“Harvey, honey, promise me something?”

I nod.

“Don’t do that to me again. Tell me what’s going on. There’s nothing we can’t overcome together, just… talk to me. Please?”

Yoba above, I’m so bad at this relationship stuff. She makes it sound so simple, and I’m a fool for over complicating things. 

“Jerusha, I’m so sorry. If it makes anything easier, I’ve been kicking myself soundly since last night. I was more than a little tipsy and I wanted our first time to be real for us both, not just because I’d got enough dutch courage to go through with it.”

“You see?” She says lightly, “That wasn’t so hard was it? You shouldn’t ever be scared to tell me what’s going on in that clever, nerdy, self-sabotaging brain of yours, because we’re a team now. Whatever you’re going through, we’ll go though it together. Now, are you going to kiss me good morning, or do I have to tell you to do that too?”

I laugh, letting the tension of the last few hours leave my body and pull her to me.

“You’re way too forgiving of my foibles.”

“I’m actually not. I told you, there’s certain things I won’t stand for, quick checklist while we’re here. Things that will earn you instant break up are cheating, violence, any form of gaslighting or abuse.

“Well, if that’s your terms, I’ll gladly to agree to all of them.” I kiss her hair.

“Good. Now, as promised I’ve brought you and Maru lunch, but I’ve got to get back to the farm. I’m happy to help you with stuff Harvey, but I’m not your parent, or your saviour, I want a partnership based in friendship, love and trust.”

“And I’ll do my best to give you everything you want.”

She smiles gently, her expression softening, “I know you will.”

The door of the hospital room opens, and Maru peeks her head out cautiously, “Just need to get my bag.”

“Where are you going?” I frown looking at my watch.

“I’m taking an early lunch, figured you guys needed some time.”

“No worries Maru, I’m going. No need to go out, I brought you both some lunch.” 

Jerusha places a basket on the counter, and turns to me, “I’ll see you Thursday night?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Be at mine around 6? I’ll make dinner.”

She gets on her tiptoes and kisses me on the lips. I kiss her back but keep it short, acutely aware that Maru is still in the room. 

“See you.”

Jerusha leaves and I sit down in the nearest waiting room chair, breathing hard. 

“Well, you got out of that lightly. I would have dumped your ass for less.”

“Thanks Maru, always there to kick me when I’m down.”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“True.” I grin ruefully, “But I have to fix this. Oh and you owe me half of the gold you betted with Abigail."

"Will you take an IOU?"

I spent the rest of the day writing reports, wracking my brain for some way to make my mistake up to Jerusha. 

“Got it!” I exclaim.

Maru pops her head up from behind the counter where she was contacting our villager patients to remind them to get their hay fever treatments for the oncoming summer.

“Well, don’t give it to me.” She replies automatically, it being our standard retort whenever either of us makes this claim. 

“I’m going to take her out for a meal on Thursday. It’ll save her a job cooking for us both and I can treat her.”

“That’s a great idea Doc! Where are you going to take her?”

And that’s as far as the idea had run in my head. “The saloon?”

“Yoba Doc, expand your horizons a little. You should take her for a proper date night and a fancy meal in Zuzu!”

“Maru! You’re a genius. I should give you a raise, but I can’t afford it, because now I’ve got a girlfriend and I’ve got to pay to keep her in the manner she’s accustomed to.”

Maru rolls her eyes, “Can’t believe I’ve just talked myself out of a raise.”

“I’ll bring you back a doggy bag.” I offer in way of condolence.

She tuts and ducks her head back behind the counter. She reappears moments later with a sheet of paper that she’s folded into a paper aeroplane that she chucks across the room at me. 

The craft lands neatly on my laptop keyboard and I look at Maru questioningly, “It’s a list of the nicest restaurants in the city, their numbers and websites. Book one of them and take her out for the evening.” She explains. 

“Thank you, Maru.”

I decide to do this right and pull out my phone to text Jerusha.

*Hi, what’s your favourite type of cuisine?  
Hx*

A few moments later my phone vibrates:

*French. Why? 😊  
Jerusha  
Xx*

I check Maru’s list, there’s a couple of french restaurants in Zuzu and I pick one on a whim.

*There’s a cute little bistro in Zuzu City, Chez Adèline. Can I take you out to eat on Thursday rather than you having to cook?  
Hx*

*Harvey, honey that’s a lovely idea! I’d love to.  
Xx*

*Great! I’ll pick you up at 6.30?  
Hx*

*See you Thursday  
Xx*

I email the restaurant and book us in for 8pm. 

I’m excited about being able to take Jerusha on a proper date. In my head, this is how relationships are conducted. I’m probably a bit old fashioned that way but this feels right. Jerusha deserves someone who can treat her well and I’m determined to prove I will always try and be that person in her life. Someone she can rely on, someone in her corner. A best friend, confidante, support and boyfriend, in all respects of the word. For the rest of our lives.

With any luck.


	2. Date Night continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Jerusha get mysterious messages.  
> Jerusha makes a mistake in her menu choices.

As promised I pick Jerusha up at 6.30 on the dot. I’ve borrowed Lewis’s truck for the night and am dressed in a dark grey suit I bought for a colleague’s wedding a few years back.

It’s uncomfortable, but smart and I’m trying desperately to look my best for Jerusha this evening. 

She’s just closing the front door as I draw up in the truck.

I get out of the truck to open the door for her to get in and Jerusha comes to me and puts her arms around my neck. 

”You’re right on time. You look fantastic and you smell great!” 

I kiss her, “Didn’t want to keep you waiting. I got some cologne last Winter Star from Clint of all people! You look absolutely stunning as always.”

She does look stunning. A midnight blue dress in a velvet material hugs her figure. It’s perfect, she’s perfect. I realise I’m staring.

“Almost forgot! I got you this!” 

“Harvey, you didn’t have to!” 

“It’s not much, and I didn’t want to get you flowers, because, um, you’re surrounded by them, but I wanted to get you something practical for the farm.”

I hand her a box, wrapped in brown paper.

“Can I open it when we get to the restaurant?”

“Um. Yes, but it’s not much and it’s more a useful, um thing, it’s not jewellery or anything.”

Yoba, why didn’t I get her jewellery?

“I’m sure I’ll love it!” She smiles her beautiful warm smile and my anxiety eases somewhat.

“Shall we?”

The last time I drove Lewis’s truck to Zuzu city it was to visit Jerusha in Hospital after her accident in the mines and the last time I drove us both was when I drove her home from that hospital stay. We had barely spoken then, and the journey had been achingly awkward. Tonight, couldn’t be any more different. We chatted amiably about our prospective workdays; hers on the farm and mine in the clinic. She was able to divulge more details about her days than me, what with patient confidentiality, and soon I was listening to her talking about the plans she had for the farm, which of the villagers she liked most, and her continued adventures in the mine, which I didn’t approve of, but I kept my mouth shut. 

“Oh, here’s something I learned today. I was talking to Jodie today and I found out some information that might give you and Kent some common ground.”

“Oh yes?” I honestly never gave much thought to Kent or anything about him. He had made it perfectly clear that he loathed me on sight, and he wasn’t my patient, I had other people to worry about in the valley.

“Jodie says that he was in an internment camp for most of the war. Got captured by the Gotorans and spent much of his time there.”

“Right.” 

I take in this information, and there is silence between us for a few moments, “That must have been really tough on him.” I venture.

“Yeah, Jodies says he’s not been the same since he returned.”

“I can imagine.” 

I’m not sure I want to discuss Kent at this level of detail. I’ve still not forgotten his drunken rant at the saloon when Jerusha and I were there for the first time together. 

“I don’t think you should be telling me this, to be honest. Plus, I’m not sure that Jodie should have told you either. Seems like an invasion of Kent’s privacy.” I’m not sure why I’m sticking up for Kent, other than the fact that I know I wouldn’t like it if Jerusha went around town telling everyone about my experiences during the war. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry, I should have thought.”

“No need to apologise. Hopefully he’s told Dr Goldberg all about it and he’s getting the help he needs.”

“I don’t think he’s told anyone except Jodie.”

“Then we definitely shouldn’t be talking about it. That’s his business.”

“Message received and understood.” She makes a mock salute at me. 

I smile at her pilot’s reference, but change the subject to something a touch more comfortable, “How’s Bear?”

Our conversation falls back into our regular pattern and before I know it, I’m parking at the restaurant.

“Oh my!” Jerusha breathes, “What a gorgeous place! How did you find it?”

I’m really pleased, the restaurant is lovely. Lights outside gave the place a soft glow. Inside, the interior is painted in sky blue with classic French artwork adorning the walls. Soft jazz music is playing and there is a low murmur of voices of the clientele. It’s all very intimate and French and completely charming. 

The maître D’ approaches us and checks our booking. He leads us to a table in the corner of the restaurant with tealights on the table, tucked out of the way from the rest of the restaurant. It’s perfect.

He takes our drinks orders, Jerusha orders wine and I (as designated driver) get mineral water. 

As he walks away, Jerusha is perusing the food menu a small smile on her face, “Happy?” I enquire.

“Oh Harvey, this was such a wonderful idea for a date. Thank you.”

“You are always welcome.”

One of the things I love about being with Jerusha is that there are no awkward silences. Inevitable lulls in the conversation are taken in companionable quiet. In these moments she’ll often take my hand or reach across the table to initiate a physical contact between us.

I can’t remember when I felt so relaxed with someone. 

The food is wonderful, and I mentally take a note to thank Maru for finding this place. 

So, you know all about my family” I say halfway through the starter, “But you don’t often talk about yours. I know your next of kin is your mum. Are you close to your family?"

“I’ve got 4 brothers. I’m the only girl, middle child. They live in and around Zuzu City, except my Mum and dad. they moved to Blanchefleur when my youngest brother flew the nest.”

“Blanchefleur?” I frowned, “That’s the other side of the Republic. Do you get to see them much?”

“Very seldom. In fact no-one’s come to visit me since I moved here.”

“That must have felt quite lonely, after sharing a house with a big family.”

“Not as lonely as living in Zuzu City! Or in a bad relationship, in a job I hated.”

I don’t press her on this matter. Seems to me that if she wants to tell me about life before the farm, she’ll tell me. There is a short silence between us and she reaches for my hand.

“Ugh, you don’t want to hear about my baggage.” She smiles at me apologetically.

“On the contrary, I’m on board for all the baggage, but only if you want to share.” I counter.

“It’s actually very dull. We were high school sweethearts, together since we were 15. We moved to the big city to get an apartment, jobs, potentially make a life. Nothing dramatic happened to us. We drifted away from each other. He was simply happy with a life working for Joja, being a company man. He wanted the 2.4 kids and working until a predictable retirement. I wanted more out of life and we grew apart. I was bored. I needed a challenge. Then I remembered the letter my grandfather left me. He died when I was five. I don’t remember much about him. I’d never opened that letter. Never thought much about it to be honest. His gift of the farm gave me the out I was looking for. I left Gray, that was his name, with the apartment, car, furniture - everything. Packed a few of my belongings and came here with basically nothing. Met an unnecessarily anxious, but adorable and handsome town doctor - the rest, you know.”

“Yoba, hadn’t realised you came here with nothing. That takes true courage.”

“Well, as I was the one leaving, I wanted to make it as easy as possible for Gray to continue with his life after I’d gone.”

“That was very generous.”

“I don’t know. When you left Megan, did you take anything with you?”

“Very little. I was hurting too much. Didn’t want the memories.” I mumbled. 

“So, you also came here with nothing. You understand.”

“I suppose I do. I’ve built up my little apartment with things that I like. But it’s not really a space for sharing.”

“Bachelor pad huh? Wild.”

“Hardly.” I smiled, “The first person I've had in there this spring is you”

“Harvey, I’ve only been in your apartment once, back in Fall. You must be thinking of one of your other girlfriends.”

“No, it was definitely you.” Jerusha frowns as if trying to remember. “You were unconscious.” I offer by way of explanation.

“Oh, that sounds creepy as all get-out. You’d better explain yourself Dr Brennan. And fast.”

Oh Yoba, why had I mentioned it? It did sound creepy. But the reason and my actions were going to be tough for her to hear. 

I took a deep breath, “It was the night you were attacked in the mines. You had slime burns and I needed to get all that poisonous gunk off you. I took you upstairs to the shower. Yeah. That sounds super- creepy. Even to me.”

“Wait. Stop right there. You put me in your shower? I wondered where my clothes had gone. Do you still have them?” 

“Your clothes were all sodden through with slime, they were toxic. I had to remove them. And they went off to be incinerated. Sorry.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” She wave her hands at me. I realise I’m blushing deeply. I hadn’t thought this through at all. I didn’t want to spoil the evening with this.

“Harvey. You’ve seen me naked? More than that, you undressed me and put me in your shower?”

“Yeah, it’s standard procedure and the quickest way I could think of to get the slime off you.”

She puts her head in her hands, “Oh fuck.” She mutters, “Why didn’t you tell me? I can’t even remember if I’d shaved my legs that day! I must have looked awful!”

“Jerusha, I really don’t remember what you looked like." I lied, "I was too concerned about you and your health. I went into professional mode the minute Linus brought you in.”

“Oh great! I was so unremarkable that you don’t remember?!”

“Jerusha, that’s unfair.” I start to protest, my anxiety rising.

“Relax Harvey, I’m teasing.” She smiles at me and reaches again for my hands, “It’s bit weird and obviously I don’t remember anything about it, but I do remember waking up to your shampoo smell in the hospital and thinking that my brain was playing tricks on me. Did you wash my hair?”

“Yeah, the slime was everywhere. So, I washed it all out of your hair. You had the cardiac arrest while I was rinsing. 

“You made my heart beat out of rhythm even when I was unconscious? Wow Harvey!”

She’s smiling while teasing me and I start to relax, “Well, if it’s any consolation, you’ve been making my heart flip since you moved to Pelican Town.”

“Harvey, you charmer. Flattery will get you everywhere!” 

We laugh together and my anxiety completely melts away. It’s so good to be here with her. I feel like I can tell her anything; be utterly myself with her. She doesn’t make fun of my hobbies, my old-fashioned taste in music, my conservative dress sense. If she loves me, it’s because she accepts the entire package, everything I am without judgement. A simple acceptance of the person I am and strive to be.

I want to tell her I love her, I’m so sure, but I don’t want to ruin anything. I don’t dare upset the equilibrium we’ve found. Then I remember.

“Have you opened your gift yet?”

“No!” She exclaims, “I’d nearly forgotten!”

The gift is on the table. Eagerly Jerusha tears off the wrapping. 

I’m nervous. I’d meant to give her this gift weeks ago, but it took me a while to locate the vendors for this gift. I hope it’s been worth it. 

Jerusha’s face paled as she drew out the packets of seeds. Ancient fruit and star fruit, “Harvey, where did you get these? They’re so rare! With these I can start to produce some really high-quality wines! This is amazing! Thank you!”

I blush, “It’s my pleasure. It’s nothing really.”

“Harvey, you’re lying to the wrong woman. This is NOT nothing! I’ve been after these rare seeds for almost a year. I either couldn’t afford them or couldn’t find the vendors. You must have been planning this for a while. It’s really going to help bring in some gold for more improvements to the farm.”

“I’m glad. Happy to help. You’re worth it.”

Jerusha gets up from the table and comes round to hug me, placing her hands on my chest and leaning her head on my shoulder. 

I blush deeply but don’t pull away from the hug. I lean into it, enjoying her proximity. The fact that this beautiful woman is here with me – on a date no less. It’s exhilarating.

Jerusha sits down again, smiling at me and raises her glass, “To us.” She murmurs. 

I raise my glass to clink against hers, “To the most beautiful woman in the Valley and the luckiest man.”

“Lucky?” Jerusha questions.

“Yeah. You make me happier than anyone I’ve ever known. I can’t believe that you moved here and sought me out. It’s like I’ve been waiting for you my whole life. I’m the luckiest man I know.”

“You’re so sweet.”

Her cheeks are flushed with the wine and her lips are turned up in a beautiful smile. I know I’m staring again, but I can’t help it. 

My phone beeps an incoming text. I take my phone out and look at the screen frowning. 

Jerusha registers my concern, “What is it?”

I show her the screen and the text from a withheld number. It reads:

*Fuck you Harvey Brennan*

“Yowch.” Winces Jerusha, “Any idea who it’s from?”

I shake my head, “None. My phone number is public for emergencies so it could be anyone. I’ll just delete it.”

Just then Jerusha’s phone vibrates. She looks at it and wordlessly hands me the device:

*You’re too good for that piece of shit doctor. You belong with me.*

Again, it’s from a withheld number, no doubt the same person sent both texts.

Jerusha’s face has paled. “Bit scary don’t you think?”

She looks around the restaurant as if the perpetrator might jump out at any time. 

“Hey,” I say, taking her hand in mine. “It’s fine. If someone is cowardly enough to text me about this and not confront me in person, then they’re most certainly not going to be here.”

“I know. It’s just a bit weird. Who wouldn’t be happy for us?”

I am silent at this question. There are a few people I know who are not happy for Jerusha and I to be dating. Kent for one, James Kendrick was another, but he wouldn’t be petty enough to text us both. He’d most certainly confront me as he had back when Jerusha was his patient. 

Thankfully both our phones were silent for the rest of the evening and we finished our meals in peace. 

After settling the bill, Jerusha and I began the drive home. Jerusha was effusive about the restaurant and the evening we’d had.

As I listened to her wax lyrical about the meal, I’m feeling rather pleased with myself. It really had been the perfect evening. I was so happy that we could finally have time to ourselves and that it had gone so well. 

When we get to the farm, I feel confident that if Jerusha asks me to stay the night, then I’m ready to take that next step. She is the best thing to ever happen to me, I sincerely believe that. I can’t throw this away. I lean over from the driver’s seat to kiss her.

And then it strikes me. 

Ah Yoba, no. 

“Did, did you have moules mariniere?”

“Yes, I…” The realisation hits her, “Oh God Harvey, I’m sorry.”

I’m highly allergic to seafood. In the restaurant I hadn’t even thought about it, I was so happy to be able to enjoy our time together, I hadn’t even considered the consequences of her menu choices.

Jerusha groans and throws her head back on the truck seat staring at the roof and gently banging her head against the head rest, “I can’t even kiss you can I?”

I shake my head regretfully, “Not unless you want to use that Epipen I told you about.” I laugh and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, “We just can’t seem to catch a break can we?” 

“Well, we’ll just have to have another date, and another and another until we get it right.” She sets her mouth in a stubborn line. 

“Oh alright, don’t twist my arm.”

She laughs then, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’’t apologise. We’ll get it right one day. I’d better get going.”

She hugs me, “Thank you for a wonderful night. It was perfect. I’ll bring you some coffee in the morning.”

“You make everything perfect. Goodnight Jerusha.”

“Goodnight Harvey.”

I drive home to spend yet another night alone in my apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading!  
> More to come soon.  
> Comments and kudos always welcome, but if you don't that's fine too. I'm just glad you're here and you took time to read this!


End file.
